


love letters i wrote to you (and forgot to send).

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Denbrough's Books, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He knows Mike would never truly judge him for things he wrote in those twenty-seven years between remembering Mike and not. He isn't truly uncomfortable, he really isn't but the feeling stems in his stomach a bit, causing him to blush a dark red and Mike seems to take a moment to acknowledge his fluster, "You okay? I can drop it."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	love letters i wrote to you (and forgot to send).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androgynousmikewheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/gifts).



  
"... _and his dark figure hovers over Hugo's pliant body, both strung-up with anticipation and the sheer gravity of their eyes lock. They both know it. James begins to move and Hugo breaks the eye contact to throw his head back in a loud moan.' -_ Bill," 

"Please don't." He murmurs into his knees. Sitting on the couch like he is, with his knees to his chest, Bill feels small but where he would regularly feel the urge to allow the ground to swallow him whole, he just feels hot with embarrassment. 

He knows Mike would never truly judge him for things he wrote in those twenty-seven years between remembering Mike and not. He isn't truly uncomfortable, he really isn't but the feeling stems in his stomach a bit, causing him to blush a dark red and Mike seems to take a moment to acknowledge his fluster, "You okay? I can drop it." 

He doesn't know if he wants Mike to drop it. This is a topic he has wanted to broach - sex, in all of its truest forms, with _Mike Hanlon -_ but he hasn't known how to start the conversation properly. This could bring it to a head but - 

Mike places his large hand on his knee as he relaxes in the couch beside him but Bill is caught staring at that hand, the hand he has felt cupping his face as they kiss, the hand he has deeply sensual dreams about on his body, that hand. 

"It's good writing..." Mike offers kindly and leans into their shared space on the couch before he looks at him significantly, "Do you...do you want to do that?" 

"Have sex?" Bill asks, sounding oddly pure and as though he had never considered having sex with Mike - which he has, vigorously, often in the shower. Maybe two times a day. 

"I meant..." Mike swallows and Bill notes other indicators of embarrassment when a flush is not visible in his head for book references. "...if that is something you're into." 

Bill flushes before admitting, "It sort of is...some of it, at least." 

He can feel Mike's gaze hot on the side of his face before he teases, "Don't know if I could talk to you like that though." 

_Oh. Oh yeah, **that.**_

The writer's forehead slams against his knees before he murmurs softly, "...what if I wanted you to?" 

He can feel a shift in the air around them, something is different here but Mike settles beside him again. When his eyes flick up to check, Mike is leaning on the couch with dark eyes before he murmurs, "Then you better get in the bedroom." 

He can't stand fast enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kudos and comments are GREAT!


End file.
